


Good Form

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Slight injuries (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: You face the consequences for staring at the new guy working out at your local gym.





	Good Form

Instead of sleeping when it was midnight, you found yourself at your local gym from time-to-time. It was one of the only gyms in town you could find that stayed open at times when hardly anyone thought of even working out, and those times were your favorite to go during. There were usually no people besides the groggy worker at the desk, leaving you to enjoy a quiet workout. Sometimes, you just found yourself restless. Burning some energy usually helped. 

You automatically made your way past the front area of the gym into the back where all of the exercise equipment was. A few televisions on the walls droned on in the background, crime shows and infomercials flashing across the screens. You made your way to the back wall where a row of treadmills were, setting yourself up at your usual one in the middle. You started to stretch, your white earphones tucked in your ears and your favorite workout music murmuring to you. Once you stepped onto the treadmill and began a brisk walk to warm-up, something immediately caught the corner of your eye, prompting you to look toward the entrance where someone had just entered.

Someone was here? At this time of night? You couldn’t really say anything because you were … well, here, but seeing anyone else here at this time was extremely rare. You had never seen this person before, but he seemed to be comfortable in a gym setting, having already taken his spot by one of the two punching bags.

You took a moment to just take him in, eyes trailing the soft waves of dark brown hair to the eye-catching tattoos adorning his skin to the broad shoulders that were clear to admire beneath his grey shirt. Your shameless staring immediately shut down when he glanced behind himself at you, your eyes shooting down to your feet so fast it nearly made your head ache. A dash of heat streaked across your cheeks. You were almost caught staring at a complete stranger. _ Get yourself together, Y/N _. You chided yourself, giving your head a shake and attempting to focus on your own workout. You increased the speed on your treadmill, gradually falling into a slight jog.

You didn’t focus for long of course, quick and heavy thuds from across the room drawing your eyes back to his direction. You watched him land precise hits on the bag, his stance rocking to help his balance.

_Impressive._

You weren’t meaning to stare. Though, maybe you were. You really couldn’t help it. Something about watching him move, from the rotating of his hips to the flex of his shoulders and back as he threw punch after punch, had your face burning and your heart racing. The guy knew how to _ move _. 

Perhaps he felt your gaze burning a hole in the back of his head because he pitched another look over his shoulder, prompting you to snap your head down.

However, your head wasn’t the only thing that decided to abruptly move. You don’t know how it happened, and you were actually impressed you remembered what followed, but your foot crossed an inch too far in front of the other foot, making you trip. With a gasp, you hit the treadmill belt on your side, being tossed off onto the floor, head in a daze at your tumble. You actually didn’t even realize what had even happened until you felt a hand on your shoulder, muffled words swimming around your head. “Hm?” You felt the noise hum in your throat, reality slowing seeping back to you, as well as the color from your face. 

You felt your face pale at the realization that you had wiped out because you were staring _ again. _And he caught you! Even though you didn’t want to, you lifted your eyes, meeting warm brown ones that were so close. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again, a worried expression gracing his face as you stared up at him blankly. He was beginning to worry that you had given yourself a concussion. 

You shook yourself out of your daze, the sensation of his hand on your shoulder nearly warming your very skin, the ache from falling pretty much forgotten. “Y-Yes, sorry, I got … distracted,” you stumbled over your response, too embarrassed to even save yourself. 

A small smile slowly formed on his lips, his eyes slimming a little as he laughed softly. “I saw.”

You were starting to wish the treadmill had finished you, but you supposed you deserved the karma for swooning over him. “Your form was just really good, you know?” You replied, a bashful smile crossing your face as you let him help you sit up. 

“Yours could use some work,” he teased you, a playful glint in his soft eyes.

You had expected him to be upset with you, but he was being nice and actually poking fun at you. You felt some of your nervousness ebb away as you playfully rolled your eyes at his comment. “Like I said, I was distracted. My form is actually pretty good. So, it’s actually your fault …,” you trailed off, having not even learned his name yet.

“Josh,” he offered, his hand reaching toward you.

“Y/N,” you replied, shaking his hand, the two of you remaining seated on the gym floor. He was heated to the touch, his palm having a hint of roughness, like he used his hands a lot. Even when your hands broke apart, your skin still hummed from the touch. There was just this surge of energy you felt between you two, continuously prompting your eyes to his. 

“Since I distracted you and made you wipe out on the treadmill, I guess I need to make it up to you,” Josh began, an amused smile adorning his lips as he watched you blush and shake your head at yourself. “Can I take you out, Y/N?”

"Like how the treadmill took me out?” 

A laugh rumbled from the two of you, Josh’s smile brightening and only making your heartbeat kick up its speed. His fingertips brushed your knuckles, the touch soft, teasing. “I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.”

You breathed in deeply through your nose, the tension between the two of you only thickening. “You’re on, Josh,” you merely said, deciding to wait and just continue the game later after you had some sleep and a moment to collect yourself before you did anything else that would haunt you for the rest of your life. The two of you finally left the gym floor and traded numbers, an unspoken vibe of excitement crackling in the air all around you. 

“It was nice meeting you, Y/N,” Josh told you as he walked you to the gym’s exit, both of your steps slow to maintain as much time together as you could. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” you told him with a smile, your eyes meeting his for a moment. You felt a rush of emotions, your excitement and happiness that stemmed from merely meeting him prompting you to take a step forward. You were surprised to see him move forward at the same time, his arms going around your shoulders, your own wrapping around his waist in a tight embrace. You smiled against the soft fabric of his shirt as he playfully rocked the two of you on the spot before releasing you. “Good form,” you told him, shooting him a playful wink before heading out of the gym, leaving him to just shake his head and smile.


End file.
